Episode 248 (29th April 1963)
Plot Dennis's clothes arrive from London, sent on by a friend. He is evasive when Elsie asks him why he didn't bring them with him before and she is suspicious that there is some other reason for his return. Frank uses the Rovers' phone and Martha wonders why he didn't use Ken and Val's, surmising that he must be keeping something from them. Mr Papagopolous informs the police about the robbery. Emily is depressed that a good-looking man like Fred turned out to be a thief. Det. Sgt. Shorrocks of the CID calls into the shop to interview her and Doreen. They try to put his suspicions onto Alf, saying they can't give a full description of Fred. Ken tells Albert that he suspects his father is up to something. Ena forces Minnie to buy her usual type of stockings in Gamma and not try something new. Mavis Fox buys a bedjacket from the shop, intending to give it to Dennis's "grandma". Elsie makes her peace with Val. Mavis calls at No.11 to visit the grandmother, "Mrs Mottershead". Elsie takes her in and plays along as a neighbour who helps out with the grandma. She finds out that Dennis lodged with her in London and hears all about his lies to Mavis. Emily nervously rings Mr Papagopolous with a list of the stolen stock. He is pleased as it was old stock that couldn't sell and it was well insured. Elsie reveals to Dennis that she knows everything about Mavis and his stories. She demands that he tells the girl the truth. He rings her from the Rovers and arranges to meet at the art gallery. Ken catches up with Frank who tells him he plans to leave the GPO and buy a DIY shop. Dennis meets Mavis. She tells him how she can't wait to see his big house and gets upset when she thinks he looks down on her. He can't bring himself to tell her the truth and instead takes her out on the town. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Det. Sgt. Shorrocks - David Morrell (Credited as "David Morrrell") *Mavis Fox - Maureen Davis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Gamma Garments *Art Gallery Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis), Leonard Swindley (Arthur Lowe) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis's girl friend makes a call and Elsie hears a few 'home' truths *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,978,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1963 episodes Episode 0248